Life Without War, Four and Six
by Fanficiongirl66
Summary: What would happen if there was no war? With Four and Tris training the initiates and some surprises along the way, how will other dauntless members react? Four/Tris, but not just a love-story! Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Life Without War, Four and Six.**

**A/N: please read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm clearly not the GENIUS that is Veronica Roth! :)**

_Chapter 1!_

Today is the day, the day I finally get to leave these horrible dorms. I pull on some black jeans and a black t-shirt, put on some basic eyeliner and mascara and leave for the cafeteria. I'm almost there when someone pulls me aside, I get ready to punch them but them discover it's Tobias, so I relax a little, but I'm still mad at him.  
"What the hell? I was about to punch you!" I say a little too loudly, but he just pulls me in close and rests his hands on the small of my back, I love it when he does that.  
"Sorry Tris, I just need to ask you something." Then he shifts away a little, but I keep him where he is by putting my arms around his neck and giving his a quick peck on the lips.  
"Anything, you can ask me anything." I reassure him, trying not to sound impatient.  
"Do you want to tell our friends, you know, about us?" With that I just pull his face down to mine and give him a very long kiss. "So I'll take that as a yes then?" He asks sarcastically.  
"Yes, now come on." I say running of, but before iv gone too far a turn round and shout, "Race ya!"

We both run in to the cafeteria, out of breath and laughing. Once we can both breath again we notice about half the people staring at us, well mostly Tobais, because I don't think people are used to seeing him smile. I look up at him, as if to ask if he still wants to do this, but he just grabs my back and kisses me, right in front of everyone. There are some gasps, and some mutters from the female dauntless. We walk to our usual table with our friends. They just stare at us until Christina finally speaks up,  
"How long has this little thing been going on for? Hmm?" Christina being herself means this in only the best way possible,  
"Since the second or third stage of initiation." I say kind of embarrassed, my Abnegation side still finding it strange to talk about relationships in public. No. I am Dauntless now.  
"And you never told anyone?" Her voice shocked, probably because her Candor eyes never found out,  
"No we didn't want people thinking I done well because I was dating Four." I say more confidently,  
"Well we're all happy for you, right guys?" The there's a chorus of "yeah's" and "uh-huh's" from around the table.

After breakfast we all head to the training room, which today will be used for job choosing. Before we enter, Tobias once agin pulls me of to the side and asks, "Tris, I was wondering if instead of getting your own apartment, you wanted to move in with me?" I'm stunned. Tobias looks, disappointed before blurting out, "I mean if you don't want to I totally understand because its a lot of commitment an if you don't want to be that serious it fine I mean I just..."  
"Shut up Tobias" I say interruption him, "I would love to live with you!" I say hugging him.  
"We better go in now." He says taking my hand. The room looks the same, except some chairs have been added and Eric is standing in form if us.  
"Take a seat." His shrill voice commands us, the less I have to see him the better. Be looks us over to make sure everyone is here. "Highest ranked will get pick of all jobs, the best apartment and so on, lowest will be get whats left, on we go then." He then turns towards me, "Tris, what Jon would you like?" He asks in an overly nice, obviously fake voice.  
"Initiate trainer." I say confidently, I had this job picked out since I came here.  
"That's only part time, what other job would you like?" He said still trying to be nice,  
"Tattoo artist." I say again, almost everybody is shocked at the fact I don't want to be a dauntless leader, or a faction ambassador, but I would rather have fun scaring some Initiates, and I like the idea of working with Tori. As people continue choosing their jobs, Uriah chooses leader, Lynn choose nurse, Marlene also chose leader, which I was very happy about, because that way Peter didn't get the job he wanted, so he choose security. Will chose ambassador which suits him, because he's so easy to get along with, Christina chose beautician her dream job, and the rest where left being fence guards.

Eric goes to get the box of keys to the apartments, "First, second and third ranked will get a large apartment, fourth, fifth, sixth and seventh will get a standard apartment, and the rest will get a basic apartment, got that?" He throws me a key but I just catch it and say,  
"No thanks." Before throwing it back. He looks confused, then looks frustrated at my smug expression,  
"What the hell? Are you gonna live in the corridors?" He asks dropping the nice-guy act.  
"No." I say bluntly, I'm trying to have as much fun with this as I can,  
"Where are you gonna live then?!" He almost shouts,  
"With Four." I say trying not to laugh at his flustered state, that just brings more confusion to his face,  
"Why would you live with him?" He asks gesturing towards Tobias, at this Tobias walks over and puts his hands on my shoulders, resting his chin on top of my head,  
"Because Tris is my girlfriend." He says, at this Eric starts laughing,  
"Seriously, you could do a lot better tha..." He is cut of by Tobias's fist hitting his jaw, hard. He then comes over and puts his arm around my waist protectively. Eric gets up and hands everyone their keys, before swiftly leaving.

_To Be Continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Life Without War, Four and Six.**

**A/N: please read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm clearly not the GENIUS that is Veronica Roth! :)**

_Chapter 2!_

_11 months later..._

Me and Tobias are awakened by the constant 'beep-beep' of our alarm. I turn to him and give him a kiss. "So today's the day, Four." I say grinning,

"Those initiates won't know what's hit them, Six" he says also grinning. I go for a shower, put on some shorts and a crop top, some combat boots, some black eyeshadow, eyeliner and mascara and top it all of with red lipstick. I don't look beautiful, but I look intimidation. Tobias is wearing his usual, black jeans and t-shirt, but he can look intimidating just by changing his facial expression, I on the other hand need a little help. We walk to the cafeteria hand in hand, then take our seats at our usual table.

"Wow, Tris you look like an adult." Christina says,

"Shut up Chris." I say laughing, "Anyway, guys!" I shout getting the tables attention, "When the initiates get here I'm not Tris, call me Six."

"Why?" Uriah asks, I am about to answer but Tobias beats me to it,

"Same reason you call me Four." He says bluntly, there are gasps all around

"So that's not your real name man?" Zeke asks,

"No, but before you ask I'm not telling you what it is." He says again smiling this time,

"Can you tell us why you call yourselfs numbers?" Christina asks,

"Yeah" Marlene and Lynn say it the same time, I look to Tobias and he nods so I say,

"Our fears, I have six, Four has four" I say, trying not to laugh at there awe-struck faces.

"I had 16!" Uriah says, "No wonder you came first my a mile."

"Sorry guys but we gotta go scare some initiates." I say as me and Tobias leave, he goes to catch a train to the justice building to get the initiates, while I go to the nett to wait on them.

About an hour later Dauntless begin to arrive and form a crowd, then I hear a train and voices. I stand up straight and prepare to be Six, the intimidating instructor. Then I hear a scream and see a girl in the nett. "Name? Remember you only get to choose once." I say helping her out,

"Liz" she says, she is taller than me but only slightly, and I can tell from her clothes that she's and Erudite.

"First jumper, Liz from Erudite!" I shout and the crowd goes off in Dauntless fashion, screaming like idiots. Ten more initiates jump, then about fifteen-or-so Dauntless-borns come down them I see Tobias falling to the nett bouncing back out to his feet with style.

"I am Six, and this is Four" I say in my instructor voice, gesturing towards Tobias,

"Like the numbers?" Interrupts a smart-mouthed Candor, so I walk over and get right in her face, it helps a lot here that I'm taller than her,

"Yes, do you have a problem with that Candor, because if you do this is not going to be a fun experience for you." I say quietly which makes it even more intimidation considering I'm right up in her face.

"No Six" she says,

"Good" I say walking back over to Tobias, "anyway, as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," I then glare at the Candor girl, "we will be your instructors, I will take transfers and Four will take Dauntless-borns, got that? Okay initiates follow me." I say heading out the doors.

"This is the pit, the heart of the compound shall we say." Then I let them take in the views for a while before continuing on to the chasm. "This is the chasm, does anybody here know what it represents?" I ask

"Is it the way life flows like a waterfall?" Asks a small Amity girl,

"No." Is all I say I look at their blank faces before turning to face the chasm, then back to them, "This represents the fine line between bravery and idiocity! One daredevil jump and you are dead! Initiates have died here before, do not let it happen this year!" I should over the flowing water. I then show them the training room, the cafeteria and the dorms. I tell them to have dinner then go to bed at nine and be in the training rooms for six-thirty tomorrow.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: sorry for the long time jump but this is the main story here so, yeah! Please review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Life Without War, Four and Six.**

**A/N: please read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm clearly not the GENIUS that is Veronica Roth! :)**

_Chapter 3!_

I really can't wait for the first day of training, I want to scare some initiates! Tobias isn't in bed, but I find a note on his pillow it said,  
'Gone to the training rooms early today, needed to set it up plus Eric wanted to meat me for something. Love you! T x"  
Well that's weird why would Eric want to see Tobias? Oh well, never mind. I get ready and put on some intimidating makeup and combat boots and stop of at the cafeteria, grab some toast and go to the training rooms. I walk in and see Eric lying on the floor with blood pouring from his nose, and Tobias with tears in his eyes.

"What happened?" I ask, I'm really worried about him,  
"I punched him." He says his voice cracking,  
"Not that arse, what's made you upset?" I say putting my hands round his neck, he just places his on my back, without even thinking about it.  
"He told me, he loved you, and that he was gonna take you and he said he was gonna marry you and...and I just lost it Tris." He says tears welling up in his eyes. I can't even describe my hatred for Eric right now. I want him dead.  
"Tobias." I say looking in to his eyes, "I love you, I love you more than I have ver loved anyone in my whole life, nobody could take me away from you." I say kissing him.  
We fall down to the matts without parting our lips even once. We kiss for what seems like a lifetime before I am snapped out of my daydream by the voice of a certain Candor initiate.

"OHMIGOD! Guys there having sex, I'm scarred for life!" Zoe, the smart-mouthed Candor who asked about our names squealed to her friends, wo other Candor girls. I guess this wasn't the best position for them to see us in, we are kissing, Tobias's hands are up my shirt and my hands are in his hair. Tobias immediately removes his hands and begins to get up but I just sit there still stalling him.  
"Zoe is it?" I ask harshly, "Well, Do we look like we're naked?" I ask, she just stares at me, "Answer me."  
"N...no." She stutters,  
"Oh really? So what aren't we doing?" She still just stairs blankly, so I get of Tobias's lap, "Oh that's right, we're not having sex." So I walk toward her and her friends, "One word of this leaves here, I can make all your life's hell."  
"Yes Six." They all say in unison, I walk over and give Tobias a peck on the cheek and re-apply my lipstick.

Once all the initiates are here I get ready to give them the speech, this is tough to hear, so I decide to be more like Tris.  
"Okay, listen up!" I shout over the murmurs. "Take a seat." I say before sitting cross-legged on the floor, most look confused, but they all do as I say. "Now Dauntless initiation consists of three stages, physical, emotional and mental. For stages one and two you will train separately from the Dauntless-borns but in stage three you will all be combined, and ten of you will make it in to Dauntless." I look at very horrified faces around the room. I hate this part.  
"What do you mean only ten make it in?" The small Amity girl asks,  
"The rest become factionless or sometimes commit suicide." I say, "two members will be cut at the end of stage one, none at the end of stage two, then the rest will go through the fear landscapes, and the people who do dot make the top ten leave." I say, they all look very worried, but some look annoyed.  
"That's not fair!" One of the Candor girls from earlier shouts,  
"Melissa is it?" I say, using a voice not as harsh as instructor Six, but more firm than my usual tone,  
"Yes, but you should call me something else, like two or three perhaps." She says sarcastically, with this I leap to her and have her pinned up on the wall before she can think twice. I'm not Tris anymore, now I am Six, I am Dauntless.  
"We have earned those titles, they are something you will never achieve." I say, I'm not shouting but I don't need to, I have her right where I want her.  
"How so? Because if you ask me being called a number is no honour, it's stupid. So are you and your little boyfriend." At this everyone gasps, I hope she's not going to say what I think she is, "I can make your life hell to, you dirty little slut." Then she turns to address the class, "Earlier we walked in to see Four with his hands all over this little who..." She's cut of by my fist hitting her jaw.

She's bleeding so I instruct the two erudite boys to drag her to the to the infirmary. I turn to the class,  
"That is why you should not mess with your superiors, I went easy on her, but here in Dauntless most people would not be so kind." I say addressing the fact that she would be dead if I wanted to kill her, but she's just an arrogant little girl, I doubt she will make it in. I tell them to follow me over to the punch bags, which I can now easily move.  
"Now, we will first learn to fight with these, then each other. Step at least two meters from my bag and I will demonstrate." Just to amaze them further I go straight in with a kick, in which I swing my foot over my head and flying in to the top of the bag, which sends it swinging violently.  
"Now, if that was a person they some part of their face would be broken, they would have a concussion, they would be knocked out or they would be dead." They all look at me in awe especially the boys then I notice my tank top is riding very low, exposing half my bra, but I don't fix it, that would look weak and self-conscious. And I remember I'm wearing shorts and they must have got a pretty good view of my ass. Oh well their problem.

"You will not use that on each other, I do not want you killing each other, just beating up." They look shocked for a moment, but they decide not to mess with me, after Melissa. "I will show you some basic punches and kicks, watch closely." I say before Turing back to the bag. First I just jab it at a few different angles, under-hook, uppercut, bla, bla, bla. I just side kick the back and to finish off, I kick the middle of the bag sending it flying of the rails. They all clap.  
"That was so awesome." One of the boys says,  
"What's your name?" I ask, not in a frightening way but he still looks terrified,  
"B...Blake." He stutters,  
"Thank you Blake." I just send them of to try it out, hung my bag back up and help a few of the smaller girls struggling, by telling them to use their elbows and knees, training is soon over but I tell them to wait,  
"Visits will be early this year because this is the year of the dauntless paintball tournament, we have them every five years here, so parents will be coming tomorrow, so training will be postponed to the next day, you have a free morning and parents will be here at 12pm, if they come." I say walking out the room.

I walk back to our flat and find Tobias reading on the bead.  
"Welcome home, how where the initiates after this morning?" He asks, turning to look at me,  
"Annoying, to say the least," I say falling down on to the bed beside him,  
"What did you do?" He asks smiling,  
"Beat up one of the Candors from this morning, threatened a few and knocked a punching bad of the rials, so you know, nothing special." I say nonchalantly, this makes him burst out laughing,  
"Which one did you beat up?" He asks still laughing, there is even years in his eyes.  
"Melissa, not the one that was talking earlier, I only threatened her. I beat up the taller one." I say smiling this time,  
"Oh god" he says trying to stop laughing, I just kiss him to shut him up.

"Tobias." I say getting my boyfriends attention, "My parents are coming to the visiting day tomorrow, I wondered if you wanted to meat them, I mean it's been a year and all, but if you don't want to it's fine." I say, he just kisses my forehead,  
"Look Tris, they will probably hate me, but I want to if your okay with that." He says resting his chin on my chest,  
"They will probably hate me to. Come on, I'm not the same little Abnegation girl they said goodbye to, I can't go a full day without punching someone, even if it is a joke, I can't go an hour in the same room with you without kissing you, I have piercing and tattoos, I wear black, my hair is short and people are actually scared of me sometimes, so you'll be the least of their worries, trust me." I say reassuring him,  
"We'll I love all those things about you, my beautiful, brave, selfless, smart girlfriend." He says again and we soon drift of to sleep.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: re-uploaded after i found loads of errors! new chapter probably up tonight, I just had to right this in, I had an idea and I wanted to put it in the story! R&R! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Life Without War, Four and Six.**

**A/N: please read and review! :) (I know Tori was a transfer but for is story she was Dauntless-born)**

**Disclaimer: I'm clearly not the GENIUS that is Veronica Roth! :)**

_Chapter 3!_

I sit in the cafeteria fiddling with my toast, Christina notices, and puts her hand on my arm,  
"You okay Tris?" she asks quietly ask the initiates don't hear,  
"Yeah, it's just Four is meeting my parents today." I say,  
"It doesn't matter if they don't like him you only see them three or four times a year." She says reassuringly,  
"Yeah. Thanks Chris." I say getting up, I know what I want to do,  
"Where are you going?" She asks, looking kind of worried,  
"Tattoo parlour, bye Chris." I say as I run of.

"Hey Tris!" Tori says hugging me, "you know you don't need to work here on your days off?" She asks sarcastically, I just laugh and say,  
"I know, could I quickly get at tattoo?" I ask her,  
"Sure, what do ya want and where do ya want it?" She asks in her cheerful voice,  
"Four on my breast in nice letters." I say kind of embarrassed,  
"What happened to the nice little Abnegation girl?" She asks, rolling her eyes.  
"She's Dauntless now." I say giggling, my tattoo only took half an hour and tori told me it didn't need to be bandaged because it wasn't bleeding or anything, so I got dresses and left to go find Tobias.

He's in the cafeteria so I go sit beside him at our usual table, he gives me a quick kiss,  
"So tris where's your new tattoo?" Christina asks me, everybody looks at me because tattoos are common here, so people like to get new ideas. I just pull my shirt down to reveal the word 'Four' in decorative writing just above my low cut bra. The all laugh and some gasp but its all in good fun. Tobias looks shocked that I permanently branded myself with his name.  
"Oooooh! Naughty Trissy!" Christina squeals,  
"Shut up Chris" I say laughing. I turn to Tobias and whisper, "you like it?" In his ear.  
"I love it." He says kissing me, and pulling my top back up noticing some of the other males in the room staring my cheats. "Your mine baby." He whispers. After a while with our friends, just hanging out, I turn to Tobias,  
"It's almost twelve, you ready?" I ask him he just nods and we leave for the pit.

Once we're there I immediately spot my mother ,with my father standing quietly behind her, I think when my mother comes here she misses the life she left behind, of course she would never say that, missing or regretting things is selfish.  
"Hey mom!" I shout getting her attention, she looks shocked at the site of me. Before I didn't think about it, but now I realise how much skin I'm showing, I'm wearing low cut shorts, my tank top is riding dangerously low and all my tattoos are showing apart from my new one. I pull Tobias along with me as I walk up to them,  
"Hey mum, dad, would you like to get something to eat? And this is Four, by the way."  
"That would be lovely Beatrice." She says as her and my father walk behind me and Tobias, as he takes my hand I can hear my fathers breath hitch. When we get to the cafeteria and instead of sitting at our usual table, we sit at one in the far-side of the hall.

"So I see you have tattoos Beatrice." My father says in a disapproving tone.  
"Oh Andrew they all get them here," my mother tells him, he just sighs.  
"I'll go get the food, today they have hamburgers and Dauntless cake, is that okay?" I ask them, I see my mothers face light up at the mention of the cake, she used to be Dauntless so she must miss it, I know I would.  
"Yes, that's fine Beatrice." She says hiding her excitement.

On my way to the food counter, one of the initiates, Blake stops me, "Hey Six," he says on a seductive voice, what is he doing?  
"Eh, hello Blake?" I say questioningly, put he just grabs my ass and try's to kissed me, so naturally, I punch his jaw and in a matter of seconds he is unconscious on the floor, and I tell some people take him to the infirmary. That's two initiates in two days, aren't I great at this job! I look at Tobias and my parents watching me, Tobias in pride and my parents in a mix of shock and horror. I go get the food and return quickly.

"Beatrice Prior, what in the name, was THAT?" He asks quietly but firmly.  
"He tried to grab my ass and kiss me." I say defensively, he just looks even more horrified,  
"They do that here?" He asks still using his firm voice that used to intimidate me.  
"Sometimes but usually to their girlfriends." I say,  
"In public!" He asks a bit louder,  
"Yes now anyway, we have a lot to tell you," I say gesturing toward Tobias when I say 'we'.  
"Yes, who is this young man?" My mother asks.

Here comes the fun part,  
"Mom and dad, this is Four, he was my instructor. Now we are both instructors, and he is my boyfriend." I say awaiting their response, my mother looks like she is about to say something but my dad beats her to it,  
"What, Beatrice he was your instructor! Who old is he?" He half-shouts, but since this is Dauntless nobody notices.  
"I'm nine-teen sir." Tobias says politely,  
"Nine-teen! Beatrice Prior, what are you thinking?" He asks me in a rage,  
"Dad I'm seven-teen, and I love Four, a lot." I say back using my instructor Six voice.  
"I don't care how old you are! This boy will want things from you, and I doubt he will marry you, he will just defile you and leave!" Just as the words leave his mouth I have so grab Tobias's shoulders to keep him back,  
"Four, leave it," I say kissing him. My mom and dad gasp in shock,  
"I love your daughter, and I would never hurt her, and as for protecting her, and as just seen she can handle herself." Tobias tells him,  
"Dad, I love Four and I even have his name tattooed on myself." I tell him, I pull my top down to show him, "see." I say pulling it back up.

"Beatrice, how dare you flash in the middle of a dining hall!" He says awestruck at what I had just done.  
"Yeah, people come in here naked, so I'm sure nobody cared, anyway, mother what do you think?" I ask her,  
"As long as your happy Beatrice and I think the tattoo is a nice gesture." My mother says,  
"Natalie, what are you thinking? I would like to leave honey," my father says,  
"Okay, I'll catch a train home." This makes both my fathers and Tobias's eyebrows raise,  
"You'll kill yourself!" My father shouts, still to no notice of the Dauntless,  
"You always seem to forget I used to be Dauntless." She says more sternly, she has told us before but never really brought it up much,  
"Yes, alright then" he says, knowing it pointless to argue, "I will see you at home dear." She says walking out,  
"So that went well." Is all I can say. My mother and Tobias just laugh

My mother breaks the tension by asking, "So Beatrice whats your job like?"  
"Good, I don't know if I'm very good at it it's been two days and I've already threatened most of my class and beat-up two of them so, yay." I say, to my surprise my mother laughs,  
"I shouldn't laugh." She says and try's to stop laughing. "What about initiation?" She asks, trying to be more Abnegation and keep the conversation away from herself,  
"I came first rank, and I only had six fears in my landscape," I say, she looks very proud,  
"Wow Beatrice, first rank and six fears." Then she lowered her voice and said, "My older sister once snuck me and some of my friends in when we where fifteen and I had twenty-eight." I never imagined my mother doing something reckless or bad, I'm pleasantly surprised. Wait, did she say sister?

"I didn't know you had a sister, what's her name?" I ask, I'm probably being to forward but I have to know,  
"Tori Wu, she was two years older than me," my mother says I just about pass out,  
I expected many things of today but I did not expect this, not in any way. I should say something but I just sit silently for a while to clear my head,  
"I work with Tori, in the tattoo parlour, she is one of my best friends." I say, coming back to reality,  
"Well I bet you didn't expect that," my mother says cheerfully.  
"Would you like to see my friends mom?" I ask her, changing the subject before my head explodes,  
"That would be nice," my mother replies, so we walk over to our usual table to find Uriah and Christina playing slaps, a game where you slap each other in the face until someone smiles and if you smile you lose. My mother just laughs and says,  
"It's been a long, long time since I played that, I used to be quite good." She says, still smiling at her old life,  
"Guys!" I shout getting their attention, "This is my mom, Natalie," I tell them, "Mom, this is Christina, Uriah, Marlene, Will, Shauna, Lauren, Zeke and Lynn." I say gesturing towards my friends as I say their names,  
"Hello," my mother says and we all sit down, and watch the game of slaps continue, after a while a familiar face comes in to the dining hall.

My mother jumps out her seat and straightens herself,  
"What are you doing her Natalie?" Tori asks my mother hugging her, to my surprise my mother hugs her back,  
"Visiting my daughter," she says gesturing towards me,  
"Why didn't you tell me Tris?" She asks kind of hurt,  
"I didn't know until about an hour ago Tori," I say laughing. I don't want to hurt Tori, and I like it that she's family, it's good to have some family here.  
"Oh, well you better start calling me auntie Tori." She says laughing,  
"Oh, I'm so sorry but I need to catch the train back to Abnegation, she gives me and Tori a hug before running of, I can only assume its been years since my mother ran, she looks so free, she must have really loved my dad to leave here.

_To be continued..._

**A/N: sorry I guess there's a lot of dialogue in this chapter but I like it! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Life Without War, Four and Six.**

**A/N: please read and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I'm clearly not the GENIUS that is Veronica Roth! :)**

_Chapter 5!_

I walk out of the dining hall, Tobias's arm around my waist, he pulls me closer to him and whispers in my ear,  
"Will you marry me Tris?," before I even have time to react he is down on one knee, holding a white gold ring towards me. I start to cry before I can hold the tears back,  
"Yes." I say kissing him, he just sighs and puts the ring on my finger, and picks me up. I swing my legs around his back and kiss him furiously. He he just pushes me in to the closest wall, and depends the kiss. Our kissing soon becomes desperate, but we are again interrupted by someone, much worse than the initiates, probably the worst person to find us like this, my father.

"BEATRICE PRIOR!" He screams, his face filled with rage, and hatred for Tobias, Tobias backs away from the wall, faster than I thought humanly possible, and I jump down,  
"Just what do you think you are doing!?" He shouts, but his 'shouting' is the level most dauntless speak at so it really doesn't effect me anymore, I look to Tobias for reassurance, then say,  
"Well, dad, Four just proposed," I say cheerfully, my lips burning form Tobias, and my face burning from the embarrassment, my fathers eyes just about pop out of his skull, and he begins to choke on thin air. After he is finished his coughing epidemic he turns his attention to Tobias,  
"How dare you ask for my daughters hand without consulting me!" He shouts at Tobias, Tobias just sighs,  
"I was, but from your reaction to our relationship I decided it would be best not to." He says calmly, almost reassuringly, but this just makes my father even more annoyed, he just turns back to me,  
"I will not allow it Beatrice, I forbid it." He says more calmly, this just makes me mad, who is he to tell me what to do? This is one of the times I actually like the phrase, '_faction before blood',_

"Well good thing I'm not asking for your approval, and please ask mum if she wants to come to the reception," I tell him, he just glares at me and Tobias,  
"That's why I came to this disastrous place, where is your mother?" He spits,  
"On a fricken train," I say grabbing Tobias's hand and walking away.  
Once we enter our apartment, I grab Tobias and literally jump up on to him and shove him on to the bed. We kiss for a while, but then lets just say my seventh fear is long, long, long gone.

Today's Saturday so I'm meant to be having a long lie, but I wake to Christian tapping my forehead,  
"What the heck Chris?" I say kind of annoyed but she just brushes it of,  
"Lets see it?" She squeals happily, lets see what? Oh wait, the ring,  
"How do you know?" I ask her, "not that I wasn't going to tell you, I was going to come over today actually,"  
"We made Four tell us why he actually looked happy when you weren't kissing him," she giggles, so I pull my hand out from under my pillow and sit up, then I realise I'm still naked, I curse under my breath and Christina just giggles,  
"Celebrate your engagement did you?" She manages to say in between laughs, I just pull the sheets over me and grab Tobias's t-shirt that was lying on the bed, then I hold out my hand for her to have a look at the ring.

After loads of pointless wedding talk I finally decide how to say it,  
"Chris, I want you to be my maid of honour, but you need to promise me you can keep a very big secret?" I ask,  
"Thanks Tris." She says hugging me, "and I can totally keep the secret, what is it?" She asks curiously, I am still unsure about telling her, even though she is my best friend and Tobias said it would be fine, I just sigh and say,  
"Fours real name, it has to be used at the ceremony and we are only having two witnesses, you and Zeke," I tell her in a hushed voice,  
"So, can you tell me it now or do I have to wait?" She giggles in her Christina way,  
"It's Tobias Eaton." I whisper.

**A/N: sorry it's short but cliffhanger!**


End file.
